This invention relates to high impact blends of monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound/conjugated diene block copolymers.
It is broadly known to produce either rubbery or resinous radial block copolymers as disclosed in Zelinski et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,383. It is also known that radial block copolymers made with a sufficiently high content of monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound so as to be resinous have a high impact strength if the monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound and initiator are added in two or more increments as opposed to the lower impact strength achieved when the monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound is added in a single increment. This is disclosed in Kitchen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,517.